Trunks Pays A Visit to Temple 'O Trunks!
by Fairchild
Summary: What happens when Trunks stumbles upon the greatest page dedicated to him?


**Ara, ara! Gomen!! I forgot to explain that NO, Temple O' Trunks IS NOT A HENTAI SITE!!! The banner that Trunks clicked was a poor excuse for an accident ^^;; ToT is a great site, I tell you!!!****  
**  
I would like to dedicate this fanfic to the amazing Meri of Temple 'O Trunks®. I really really love your site and I think you just rock!! Anyway, I hope you would like this silly epic about the purple-haired wonder. LONG feedback is welcomeat [ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com][1], but not short 'uns. See ya~

Oops, forgot the disclaimer. Okay, I give all rights of Dragonball and Trunks to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and Toei Animation. *Whew* whoops! Forgot that[Temple 'O Trunks][2]belongs to Meri!!!

**Trunks Pays A Visit To Temple 'O Trunks®******

~Chibi K~

CHAPTER 1

At the Capsule Corp. Presidential Office…

"Oh damn. Why do I have to go to these boring sites…"

Trunks slid the trackball of his sleek laptop to the address bar of his Microsoft® Internet Explorer®. He sighed. He hated having access to the Net while he was limited by his dear mother to the dull official sites of their rival companies.

"*sigh* Guess I better get this over with. If I hurry, I might have time to visit", his eyebrows waggled, "hentai sites…"

He glanced at the clipboard his secretary just gave to him. "Grrr.[www.redribbonarmy.com][3]. I thought this company died 30 years ago?" He gritted his teeth as he typed the name.

"Gah. Cannot find server." The pointer went over to Refresh. When the page reloaded, Trunks was greeted by a drab screen with lots of text and low-res images.

Trunks yawned. "How corny. They don't know how to use [Macromedia®] Flash®."

He clicked on every link on the page and yawned each time it loaded.

"Well at least I have something to put in the reports." He grabbed a red pen lying somewhere and wrote on the clipboard, "**IT SUCKS**". 

He returned the cap. "Now let's see…" He typed the next address and pressed Enter. This time a pop-up window welcomed him.

Trunks's eyes popped out of their sockets as he read the banner…

**CLICK HERE FOR ALL YOUR HENTAI PLEASURES**

** **

"Good Kami!! What am I thinking!!" Trunks, _mortified_, put a hand on his face as his other hand 'accidentally' dropped down and pressed the mouse button.

"Oh my!" he gasped and slapped his hand. "Bad, bad hand!" The corners of his mouth twitched. It was his mouth's cue to release buckets of saliva.

The screen loaded a purple background. The CC prez panted and thought wildly, "Grrrrr…stupid Net connection! It's so slow!!!" He blinked and the screen finished loading. Trunks found himself face-to-face with…

…himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" His swivel chair fell backwards.

"IT'S ME! IT'S ME! I'M IN A HENTAI SITE!!!"

A realization suddenly hit him.

"I'M BEING EXPLOITED!!!"

Trunks's legs thrashed in the air for about two minutes before his senses came back. He opened his eyes and blinked around.

"Whew…" he sighed, relieved that no one heard or saw his little act. Brushing the dust over his Calvin Klein® suit, Trunks regained his business look and faced the computer again.

He breathed deeply. "Temple 'O Trunks." It felt weird to pronounce his own name. He looked back to the splash pic on the right. "So this really is me…NYAAAH, I look stupid!" The pointer hovering above the pic, a tip showed up which said, "Just check out my dazzling smile!"

Trunks was flabbergasted.

"I- I can't be-believe this…where did they g-get all this stuff about me…" He covered his face once more. "Wh…wh…WHO THE HELL CREATED THIS OUTRAGE!!! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU FOR EXPLOITATION AND OBSCENITY!!!"

His eye caught sight of the introduction.

"Enter Trunks, the only surviving Z fighter…blah blah blah blah…oh man, that is sooo right…" he beamed as he read '**_worthy of praise from even the mightiest warriors, like Goku, and Trunks' father, Vegeta'_****_._** He continued to scan the paragraph…"humor can be a form of adoration!!??" Fear crawled upon his spine.

"Kami…"

_That's right baby, this ain't your average Trunks shrine_

[There it goes again…HFIL…a shrine to me?! *blink blink*]

_I'm your hostess, the Trunks no Miko, or just Meri for short_

[Miko? As in Miko from Fushigi Yuugi®? What the…AHA!! I got you now, Meri-whoever-you-are!!]

Trunks stared in disbelief. Some people actually thought of him as a god?

"Or did the series call them sacred beasts? GRRR. How dare this girl think of me as a beast!!!" He gritted his teeth as he tried to recall the anime Bra watched last year.

His finger found the trackball again. "Now let's see, Meri, what you've got here about _moi_…"

Scrolling down, he found the updates section. His eyes popped out for the second time^^.

"U-updated th-the SEXUALITY OF TRUNKS section!!??" he stuttered

"AAAH!!! I KNEW IT!!! THIS IS A HENTAI SITE!!! ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---"

"Is something wrong, President Briefs?" his secretary called out, with a knock on the door.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Ahh, nothing, Mrs. Carter." He spoke in a deep voice.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah. Go away."

Outside Mrs. Carter raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Men…"

Peeking out of the window, Trunks made sure she was in her seat again. Then he returned to his and resumed his surfing.

"Gah. There's even more at the bottom…" he scrolled down to the very last.

_Why love Trunks?_

_Because he has his own soda and endorses it himself!_

_ _

"Good Kami, what are these lies about me?" He took a swig out of the can that contained his picture. After he wiped off any excess on his mouth, he slammed the can down. "This is insane! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

The pointer slid over to 'Humor'.

_I'll find out what's so humorous about me…_

_ _

(^_^)

~There you go. That's Chapter 1 of TPVToT…hope you liked it!!

~Comments, please! Feedback!!

~Forgive me Trunks, with all the hentai. ^o^ 

   [1]: mailto:ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com
   [2]: http://trunks.sreanime.net/
   [3]: http://www.redribbonarmy.com/



End file.
